1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a portable and collapsible liquid receptacle or bowl for converting a conventional toilet bowl to a sitz bath.
2. Description of the prior art
Portable sitz baths intended for use on the conventional toilet bowl are usually made of preformed rigid material which forms a clumsy, relatively large device requiring a bulky container for storing and occupying excessive space in a suitcase when traveling. Such devices are also relatively expensive, requiring costly tooling for production molds. As an alternative, it has been suggested that a pliable plastic envelope, disposable or reusable, be fashioned to slip over the toilet seat with a sagging middle to provide the liquid receptacle. Such device has failed to meet with public acceptance for what appears to be an obvious reason, namely, that the required act of fitting the envelope onto the toilet seat is repulsive and fails to capture the imagination of prospective users.